I'll be always return by your side
by sakurayuuki01
Summary: Yuuri was clueless of everything that is going on since she reach the age of 7 years old and now at the age of 15 some peculiar things happened and because of Wolfram's love to Yuuri he came back again to fulfill his promised to be by her side again this time being reincarnated years by years searching where his beloved fiance is, to be once again be with her again...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 THE FATEFUL MEETING OF TWO SOULS UNITED AS ONE**

"**I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE WITH YOU, TO SEE YOU, TO FEEL YOUR TOUCH, TO HEAR YOUR VOICE, TO SEE YOUR SMILE BUT WHY DOES THOSE IMAGES STARTED TO FADE? WHY I DO FEEL THIS PAIN? WHERE ARE YOU? DON'T FORGET I LOVE YOU."**

**HAPINESS IS THE MOST PRECIOUS FEELING A HUMAN WANTS TO OBTAIN AND YET WHY DOES IT SEEMS SO FAR AWAY TO REACH?**

Looking at the sea i love so dearly it seems it feels like the sea wants to say something? If so then what would it be and why? I've been wondering before when i reached the age of seven years old then strange dream occur it was a scene that someone died in my arms and promised me he'll return by my side once more. A really very solemn promise it is but i don't really understand that dream no matter how i drill my head of it still the answer won't come out but strangely enough my tears would build up and started to fell down my cheeks, ridiculously it may seem but my chest will start to feel the pain as if I lose someone so dearly to me and it's so painful that I could even breath. Why? There's so many questions rolling up in my head but I can't tell it to anyone because they will only think that I've gone crazy.

"Yuuri-san why are you crying again while staring at the sea?" ask by Murata Ken.

"I don't know it seem some sand got into my eyes" Yuuri concealing the truth from Murata.

"You sure don't know how to lie geezzz"

"Seem so I'm sorry it just something is on my mind lately"

"You can tell me what it is if you don't mind"

"Soon, I will tell you everything sooner or later if I already gathered enough courage."

"If you say so then I'll be waiting then"

"hai hai lets go already to our part time job before they will fire us for not returning immediately."

"You're right its summer vacation afterall the beach sure is fully pack."

"Yeah you're right because **IT IS SUMMER** after all Murata"

"You don't need to emphasize it Shibuya hahaha you sure are very beautiful that all the men has their eyes on you while you are working."

"Shut up Murata don't make me feel it again the feeling to kick some else butt."

Already a week before the summer end and the start of the school year will come. I'll be a freshman already I wonder if something new will happen. I hope so for all these years life has been so boring. I wouldn't mind if something peculiar will occur.

"Shi…bu…ya… kun you're spacing out again you sure is really hopeless."

"Whatever Murata hahahahah"

"Oi… you tow start working already or you will not have any break at all" Mr. Yozak jokingly said to them. The cosplayer owner of the restaurant they had been working for part-time job this summer though he is also a friend and he loves to dressed up Yuuri with any frilly costumes though it makes Yuuri run away from him everytime. She first met him when she was hit and run in the middle of a high way and that night it was raining really hard though the reason why she was hit was she escaped from his abductors. He was the one who found her and brought her up in the hospital thus, she became a friend and a family to her though she had a strange feeling that's he already knew him a very long, long time ago buts he just shrugged the thought off because she herself is already strange enough to deal with.

**Dai Maoh Gakuen is a private school Yuuri attended at that day, a fateful meeting will begin neither of him and the other soul would know. At the welcome ceremony something will occur and aroused Yuuri's memory of a young golden-haired bishounen boy who pledges an eternal promise to return by his side.**

"Shibuya san lets enter gym. The welcome ceremony will start in a minute now."

"Yeah let's go Murata."

Seating in the front of rows designated for the freshmen there the shock of Yuuri's life came. There she saw the golden-haired boy who as they had said tops the entrance examination test also the youngest son of the owner of the Gakuen. Seeing him Yuuri's head started to ache and she loses consciousness and t'was brought to the infirmary room by the teachers and it caught the golden-haired boy's attention having a glimpse of Yuuri's face his eyes widen but he didn't let it show. He faint a smile with the thought of **I thou return to thy side and eternally will always thy with you forever. ** At the end of his speech he says to everyone the questions if they believe of reincarnation. Everyone was confuse about it and yet they answered with a smile in their face says that they do believe and some are not and they ask the golden-haired boy why? And he answered to all **"it's seemed so nice to hear other people who talks about their reincarnated stories because they wants to return to the side of the love the most because I truly believe of reincarnation".** With these with his good looks and romantic believe without a doubt he gain the popularity among the girls population at the Gakuen.

**Tadaima Yuuri to your side once more and this time I will never be separated from you again DEATH will never be in our way. I promised you no matter what I will always be with you this time.**

i

i Hi everyone hope you will like my second story entitled I'll be always return by your side. For those who want to give their own ideas for the next story I will always welcome you all and I'll try fit your ideas with the story . Also, if you noticed some bad grammar and wrong punctuation marks I will say it in advance I'm sorry and please bear with me because English is not my first language. Thank you everyone

TADAIMA- means welcome

HAI- means yes

MAOH- means demon king

GAKUEN- means academy

BISHOUNEN- beautiful boy

-KUN, -SAN, -CHAN, -SAMA- are honorific words attach to a person's name, also a polite way to address a person.

The bolded letters means a strong feeling of the character into this story.


	2. Chapter 2 The Lone Wolf

**CHAPTER 2 THE LONE WOLF**

"**I NEVER THOUGHT I'LL BE THIS LONELY WITHOUT YOU, AFTER ALL THESE YEARS THAT I AM ALONE SUDDENLY YOU CAME ALONG WITH THAT BRATTISH ATTITUDE OF YOURS PRECIPITOUSLY YOU'RE GONE HOW CAN I COPE UP WITHOUT BY MY SIDE?" YUURI**

"**LEAVING YOU IS WHAT I HATE THE MOST BUT I NEED TO IN ORDER TO SAVE YOU. I WILL SACRIFICE MY LIFE FOR YOU. I WILL ALWAYS BE REBORN AND EACH TIME I WILL ALWAYS RETURN BY YOUR SIDE" WOLFRAM**

**BEING ALONE IS TOO PAINFUL BUT THE MOST TORMENTING OF ALL IS BEING FORGOTTEN BY THE ONE YOU LOVE THE MOST. ALSO, THE MOST PAINFUL OF ALL IS NOT SEING THE ONE YOU LOVE THE MOST IN EVERY TIME YOU WANTED TO THEM.**

Yuuri woke up with a terrible headache as he look around he saw a worried looking Murata.

"Where am i?"

"You were brought to the Gakuen's infirmary clinic."

"I see.. geezz my headache is so painful that even seating up is impossible."

"What happened to you Yuuri-san if you are not feeling well then you should at least tell me."

"Nope I'm fine the whole time it just that by looking at him suddenly my head started to ache and before I knew it everything went pitch black."

"That's odd by looking at Mr. Wolfram Von Belefeild you suddenly had this terrible headache?"

"Dunno it's just that… ha? Wolfram who? "

"Ah.. He is the Golden haired boy who tops our entrance examination, the one who spoke earlier."

"Yuuri you can tell me anything you know we've been together since the time we are still inside of our mother's womb."

"That's because our parents are best of friends"

"Hahahahah you're right so there's no need to stay quiet about what is bothering you."

"… I had this vivid, strange, and yet realistic scene dreams from a long, long time ago. These dreams occur since that incident 8 years ago and I don't know no matter how I think of it no answer would come up."

"Hmmm….. And here I though I'm the only one who experiencing it."

"Ha? What do you mean Murata?"

"Seems we had the same dream is it a dream of a golden haired boy died in the arms of a pitch black haired boy who pledge that he will return by his king's side once more?"

"No way….! It is the same with my dreams. No way…. Why? Why do you have the same dream as I am?"

"Don't freak out Shibuyasan geezzz the only thing we can do is to investigate that boy if we want to know the truth behind our reoccurring dreams."

"You're right but what if it is only just a dream Murata? And there is no meaning behind it?"

"Yuurisan every dreams lies a hidden meaning behind it. It may appear amusing to anyone but beneath the dreams lies everyone's desire to fulfill what they wanted to do in this world may it be your past self, reincarnation, or the hidden evilness within someone's heart. The emotions of a person who he/she suppressed for a very long time and now started to appear as a dream."

"Sometimes you're scary Murata and we're of the same age but how you speak of is kind of you know…. An older age guy hahahahah."

"Hahahaha because I'm smart hahaha you know if it is you Yuuri I would do anything."

"Ha? What the heck is the meaning of that?"

"oi..oi..oi you are a lady don't speak in that kind of manner Yuuri"

"Hmp… I just do what I wanted to do Murata"

"Fine but don't blame me if your mother scold you again hahaha" Murata didn't want to scare Yuuri more so he decided to not give too much information about the dreams they were dreaming. He did some researched and found out something interesting that will lead to something else. He wanted to take it slowly step by step to give Yuuri the message of the dream neither did Yuuri know Wolfram is behind the infirmary door and was listening to the conversation. He felt a sudden assault of pain considering the thought of his king didn't remember him at all. His tears fell in his pale cheeks as he started to walk away he didn't notice that Murata felt his presence and knows that he heard their conversation. He went to the flower garden which his mom nurturing **(his mom is the owner of Dai Maoh Gakuen which was name to Yuuri to commemorate his greatness) **and as if the clouds pitied him the rain started to fall mixing with his tears. The agony he felt is to intense but still he vow to do anything so that his king would remember him again in this time with a solemn promised Wolfram kneel down to a certain flower in the garden. A yellow round flower that looks like it's shining and cheers everyone who look at it the name of the flower is Yuuri's naivete alongside of Conrad stand up the earth, Gwendal flower, Beautiful Wolfram, and Cherry's sigh flowers. Looking at it with love and sadness in his eyes you can really see the pureness of his love to his king. He hope that this time around everything will gonna be fine. He did not notice a shadow behind a big tall tree Conrad Weller his second big brother watching him with a worried look at his face for his younger brother and for his beloved king's fate whether it will end well this time or the history will repeat itself to separate these two soul who has been united as one a very long time ago but **DEATH **forcibly separate them apart. He hope this time, this time around the path of these two person cross each other and may Shinou's grace envelop them together just like Yozak to Yuuri 8 years ago. They knew about it they had been searching for Yuuri years by years, eras to eras, etc.. But they didn't approach her yet, they are scared that she may freak out and may hurt Wolfram too much and they are scared that they will lose her completely this time but still they wanted to take chances that's why they sent Yuuri a scholarship to be a part of their Baseball team hoping that this time taking one step forward slowly but surely they will get her back although Yuuri's parents were an elites to just like them.

i

i To those who got lost at the story I made. This is what I did I turned Yuuri as a girl and Wolfram as a man though if you read HIS BELOVED WOLFRAM's story the end is the same as the start of this story but this story has a different situations. I hope you will like this story too just like HIS BELOVED WOLFRAM.


	3. Chapter 3 the most painful

**CHAPTER 3 THE MOST PAINFUL IS NOT BEING WITH YOU**

"**The only time a GOODBYE is PAINFUL is when you KNOW you'll never say HELLO again." A quotation I saw from facebook.**

**Being not to be the one we love the most is very painful we can see a lot of people suffers in different ways. Love is the most sacred of all the emotions we cater and yet the most deadly weapon a human possessed. **

"_Yuuri, Yuuri be a good king and I promised to thee I will return thy side. Please believe in me anata no koibit (your lover)._" Yuuri slowly open her eyes and was blinded by the sunrise illuminate from her aoi(blue) draperies.

"Ano hito dare? (Who are you?) Who are you really….. Why do you keep appearing in my dreams?" Yuuri is so confused about these dreams and pain start rushing through her body and tremble as if a cold hand embraces her though the window wasn't open at all. She cringes at the thought of it and immediately went out of bed and preparing her things to go to school.

While walking Yuuri happened to walk at the seashore not knowing why it seems seeing the sea calms her soul unexpectedly he saw someone that really arouse her curiosity. The golden haired boy was Wolfram he glances at his side and saw Yuuri staring at him then he smiled at her then she smiled back and walk towards him.

"Hi! Are you alright now?"

"Yup! But how did you know?"

"I saw you fainted during the welcome ceremony"

"oh.. that's hehehe it just my head starts to ache and then I lose consciousness afterwards"

"By the way I'm Von Belefield Wolfram and you?" Wolfram gives his hand for handshake to Yuuri.

"I'm Shibuya Yuuri nice to meet you" As Yuuri touch Wolfram's hand she sudden feel the flow of warm through their hands and the feeling of familiarity as if she often hold's this person hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Wolfram shed a warmth smile towards Yuuri, he noticed that it seems Yuuri was bothered by something or he thought that by handshaking Yuuri was kinda overwhelm by the sudden rush of emotions that she didn't know where it came from.

"Let's go to school together if that is fine with you"

"Sure it's fine with me"


	4. Chapter 4 i will wait for you

**CHAPTER 4 I WILL WAIT FOR YOU**

**Being able to be with the one you LOVE complete you without reasons at all.**

Walking towards the school Yuuri and Wolfram talks to each other and Yuuri really feels comfortable with him as if she already known him for a long time that make Yuuri realizes that she was indeed **feeling ** that familiarity and nostalgic around Wolfram.

"Hey Wolfram can I ask you? Have we met before?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I often had this weird dream"

"What weird dream it is all about?"

"About you dying in my arms though the only thing that changes is that the **ME** in my dream is a male."

"Dunno Yuurichan maybe it is all just a dream" Wolfram said but Yuuri notice the distant look from his eyes not knowing Yuuri raise up her hands and cares Wolfram cheeks.

"Y..Yu…Yuuri?" Is the only words came up from the surprise Wolfram.

"Ha…Ah.. Sorry it's just…." Yuuri face turn beef red when she finally notice that she was indeed holding Wolfram's face unfortunately infront of the school's gate so all of the students of Dai Maoh Gakuen witness what happened.

"Kya… Wolfram sama….." Scream by the fans of Wolfram.

"I got to go byebye" is the immediate response of Yuuri and then run away from Wolfram. The only thing that the stun Wolfram did was to look at the running Yuuri away from him and suddenly he fell in his knee.

"Wolfram are you okay?" ask by Conrad. He saw what happened and he restraint himself from making a laugh sound infront of Wolfram while Yozak was laughing his heart out inside the car that they were using in keeping both Wolfram and Yuuri safety.

"Ye….Yes I am alright" is his response but the clear evidence of pinkish color in his check made the Conrad faint a chuckle and it irritates Wolfram.

"What are you laughing about?"

"None Wolfram go ahead or you will be late"

In the class Yuuri was surrounded by the mad girls who had a thing on Wolfram and bullied her without reasons thankfully Murata Ken was there to defend her.

"Hmp… what a slut she even manage to get closer to Wolfram sama even Ken sama too" is the complaints of the mad girls.

"If you have problems with that would you mind making yourself as beautiful as hers?" is Ken murata retorted to the girl.

"Kenchan stop it" Yuuri commanded Murata ken when she saw the tears falling from the girls face.

"What? They were bullying you and yet you just shrug it off? You sure is really something Yuuri"

"What can I do it's just that I don't want to see someone hurting"

"You sure didn't change may it be the past or the present that's why I followed you no matter where you go" softly whispered by Murata Ken. Yuuri heard it but she can't decide if what Murata ken meant about those sentences is.

"What? What was that supposed to mean?"

"Ha? What are you talking about?"

"You were whispering something you know about the past and the present"

"ha,ha,ha,ha you're just hallucinating Yuuri."

Later that night Yuuri having the same dream again woke up abruptly she feels so cold and it seems that the scenario in her dream is really real and she often hope that the dream would stop appearing. She remembered Wolfram, he was so handsome that all the girls run mad about what they had saw earlier about her holding Wolfram's face though it made her heart throb and unknowingly she faint a smile. It seems that slowly she started to feel something about Wolfram.

**THREE MONTHS HAD PASSED….**

During the duration of three months Wolfram and Yuuri became so close until the day that will open Yuuri's eyes why she often had these weird dreams. Yuuri is walking from the corridor going to where is the usual place where she and Wolfram taking their rest.

"Excuse me, I know something is bothering you want to know why?" said by a beautiful lady.

"Ah… how did you know about it?" Yuuri questioned the unfamiliar lady.

"Soon everything will reveal unto your eyes"

"Ha? I can't get what you mean?"

The lady just smiled and walk towards the exit of the school building. As the lady vanishes from Yuuri's eyes she wondered what does the beautiful lady supposed to mean. She is really now bothered by it.

"Hey! You're so slow Yuuri" Said by an irritated Wolfram.

"Sorry… someone accidentally bump me in the hallway and she is so beautiful though she is weird."

Hearing this Wolfram can't sit still it seems that **SHE** is doing something that she shouldn't have.

"That woman what do she thinks she is doing? I need to reprimand her to stop approaching Yuuri." Murmur by wolfram.

"What is it?" ask by Yuuri.

"Ha? What is it?"

"I thought you're saying something?"

"Nope! Hahah just you imagination Yuuri"

"Gezz Wolfram you know what? Kindly don't stare at me that long I feel somewhat uncomfotable"

While saying this, Yuuri can't help but blush everytime she will caught Wolfram stare at her or seeing him laugh and her heart skip a bit even hearing his voice. It makes her even more wary of his presence.

Wolfram notice that Yuuri is blushing and he can't help but smile a little. He really loves watching her because he know that Yuuri will feel uncertain about him. He really can do read her well. He wants to make a move already towards Yuuri, he wanted to touch that reddish lips with his, he wanted to feel her more but his priority right now is to protect Yuuri from harm now that it seems an organization has set their eyes on Yuuri. It seems that, that organization already learned that Yuuri is the reincarnation of Yuuri heika of Shin Makuko the most powerful mazuko ever. **In time I will make your heart flush harder than you ever think Yuuri**.

**WOLFRAM HOUSE**

"Wolf, Wolf how was it? Did Yuuri remember you?" Said by Lady Cecile.

"Mom what do you think you're doing?"

"Why are you so angry about?" his mom pouted.

"Mom we already talk about this we needed the right time to approach Yuuri but now is not the time" told by Conrad.

"It also seems that an organization called the Black Crow set their eyes on her learning that she is the reincarnation of the Maoh." Gwendal revealed.

"What! No way! Why now?" Lady Cecile looks at Wolfram worriedly.

"That is why mom I still need to endure this I don't want Yuuri to feel that she was cage by her fate." Told by Wolfram.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4 I WILL WAIT FOR YOU**

**Being able to be with the one you LOVE complete you without reasons at all.**

Walking towards the school Yuuri and Wolfram talks to each other and Yuuri really feels comfortable with him as if she already known him for a long time that make Yuuri realizes that she was indeed **feeling ** that familiarity and nostalgic around Wolfram.

"Hey Wolfram can I ask you? Have we met before?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I often had this weird dream"

"What weird dream it is all about?"

"About you dying in my arms though the only thing that changes is that the **ME** in my dream is a male."

"Dunno Yuurichan maybe it is all just a dream" Wolfram said but Yuuri notice the distant look from his eyes not knowing Yuuri raise up her hands and cares Wolfram cheeks.

"Y..Yu…Yuuri?" Is the only words came up from the surprise Wolfram.

"Ha…Ah.. Sorry it's just…." Yuuri face turn beef red when she finally notice that she was indeed holding Wolfram's face unfortunately infront of the school's gate so all of the students of Dai Maoh Gakuen witness what happened.

"Kya… Wolfram sama….." Scream by the fans of Wolfram.

"I got to go byebye" is the immediate response of Yuuri and then run away from Wolfram. The only thing that the stun Wolfram did was to look at the running Yuuri away from him and suddenly he fell in his knee.

"Wolfram are you okay?" ask by Conrad. He saw what happened and he restraint himself from making a laugh sound infront of Wolfram while Yozak was laughing his heart out inside the car that they were using in keeping both Wolfram and Yuuri safety.

"Ye….Yes I am alright" is his response but the clear evidence of pinkish color in his check made the Conrad faint a chuckle and it irritates Wolfram.

"What are you laughing about?"

"None Wolfram go ahead or you will be late"

In the class Yuuri was surrounded by the mad girls who had a thing on Wolfram and bullied her without reasons thankfully Murata Ken was there to defend her.

"Hmp… what a slut she even manage to get closer to Wolfram sama even Ken sama too" is the complaints of the mad girls.

"If you have problems with that would you mind making yourself as beautiful as hers?" is Ken murata retorted to the girl.

"Kenchan stop it" Yuuri commanded Murata ken when she saw the tears falling from the girls face.

"What? They were bullying you and yet you just shrug it off? You sure is really something Yuuri"

"What can I do it's just that I don't want to see someone hurting"

"You sure didn't change may it be the past or the present that's why I followed you no matter where you go" softly whispered by Murata Ken. Yuuri heard it but she can't decide if what Murata ken meant about those sentences is.

"What? What was that supposed to mean?"

"Ha? What are you talking about?"

"You were whispering something you know about the past and the present"

"ha,ha,ha,ha you're just hallucinating Yuuri."

Later that night Yuuri having the same dream again woke up abruptly she feels so cold and it seems that the scenario in her dream is really real and she often hope that the dream would stop appearing. She remembered Wolfram, he was so handsome that all the girls run mad about what they had saw earlier about her holding Wolfram's face though it made her heart throb and unknowingly she faint a smile. It seems that slowly she started to feel something about Wolfram.

**THREE MONTHS HAD PASSED….**

During the duration of three months Wolfram and Yuuri became so close until the day that will open Yuuri's eyes why she often had these weird dreams. Yuuri is walking from the corridor going to where is the usual place where she and Wolfram taking their rest.

"Excuse me, I know something is bothering you want to know why?" said by a beautiful lady.

"Ah… how did you know about it?" Yuuri questioned the unfamiliar lady.

"Soon everything will reveal unto your eyes"

"Ha? I can't get what you mean?"

The lady just smiled and walk towards the exit of the school building. As the lady vanishes from Yuuri's eyes she wondered what does the beautiful lady supposed to mean. She is really now bothered by it.

"Hey! You're so slow Yuuri" Said by an irritated Wolfram.

"Sorry… someone accidentally bump me in the hallway and she is so beautiful though she is weird."

Hearing this Wolfram can't sit still it seems that **SHE** is doing something that she shouldn't have.

"That woman what do she thinks she is doing? I need to reprimand her to stop approaching Yuuri." Murmur by wolfram.

"What is it?" ask by Yuuri.

"Ha? What is it?"

"I thought you're saying something?"

"Nope! Hahah just you imagination Yuuri"

"Gezz Wolfram you know what? Kindly don't stare at me that long I feel somewhat uncomfotable"

While saying this, Yuuri can't help but blush everytime she will caught Wolfram stare at her or seeing him laugh and her heart skip a bit even hearing his voice. It makes her even more wary of his presence.

Wolfram notice that Yuuri is blushing and he can't help but smile a little. He really loves watching her because he know that Yuuri will feel uncertain about him. He really can do read her well. He wants to make a move already towards Yuuri, he wanted to touch that reddish lips with his, he wanted to feel her more but his priority right now is to protect Yuuri from harm now that it seems an organization has set their eyes on Yuuri. It seems that, that organization already learned that Yuuri is the reincarnation of Yuuri heika of Shin Makuko the most powerful mazuko ever. **In time I will make your heart flush harder than you ever think Yuuri**.

**WOLFRAM HOUSE**

"Wolf, Wolf how was it? Did Yuuri remember you?" Said by Lady Cecile.

"Mom what do you think you're doing?"

"Why are you so angry about?" his mom pouted.

"Mom we already talk about this we needed the right time to approach Yuuri but now is not the time" told by Conrad.

"It also seems that an organization called the Black Crow set their eyes on her learning that she is the reincarnation of the Maoh." Gwendal revealed.

"What! No way! Why now?" Lady Cecile looks at Wolfram worriedly.

"That is why mom I still need to endure this I don't want Yuuri to feel that she was cage by her fate." Told by Wolfram.


End file.
